The Legend of Link and Zeldin
by Rogue Ranger
Summary: The epic love story of how an open-hearted peasant named Link and a headstrong prince named Zeldin struggle to choose between their duty to their families, their country and their class-structured society or their forbidden love for each other. M/M/Yaoi


_**Author's Note: **__This story borrows from The Legend of Zelda folklore and takes place in that universe, but doesn't center around any particular one of the games. After all, in every game, Zelda is usually some mostly helpless girl. In here, she is a he and is more of a rebel than well-meaning Link. So, this story can be read by a casual Zelda fan or just a fan of Male/Male stories who knows nothing of TLOZ. There will be character development, dangers, drama and romance. I've also included a little introduction to the world of Hyrule as it is seen in this story followed by the main story, broken into sections for either Zeldin's perspective for Link's perspective._

**~ `'o'`~ The Legend of Link and Zeldin ~ `'o'`~**

Hyrule is a kingdom made up of many lands and many races. For the most part, one particular race rules over a land. For example, the Gorons, a rock-like race, rule over the mountains, Zoras, a fish-like race, rule over the seas, etc. However, all the lands that make up Hyrule are collectively governed by one chosen race. They are the Hylians, an elf-like race that was favored by the goddesses who created Hyrule. However, when the royal family was assassinated, a mixed-blood race came into power for the first time in Hyrule's long history since none of the rulers of the other races wanted to permanently relocate from their homes and climates. Also, the desert people who came to rule over the kingdom possessed rare magic in their blood, a bond to the Triforce that was now only born to those with royal blood, as the Hylian population bred with humans over the centuries, thus deluding their power. Over the decade that had passed since the new family came to power, a greater wealth discrepancy arose in the kingdom. In other words, the poor became poorer and the wealthy, regardless of race, had become wealthier. Still, the kingdom was at peace and its laws and traditions remained intact. And, as the wise Sheikah proverb states, wealth can not buy happiness.

In the ancient kingdom of Hyrule, few occasions were as significant as a boy's sixteenth birthday. It marked a turning point, a shift from a boy who was dependent on his parent to a young man who could be a provider for his family. And, on this day, two boys were celebrating just such a turning point. And, although neither knew the other, the day would forever change both their lives…

~ Zeldin ~

Zeldin awoke to find one of his servants pulling back the curtains around his ornate four post bed. He instinctively covered his face with one of his feather pillows to block out the intruding sunlight.

"I'm sorry, sir," the servant immediately apologized, "but I was told to make sure you were dressed and ready for your birthday celebration."

Zeldin groaned, turning over. "Leave me!" he yelled, his voice half mumbled from the pillow.

"But, sir—" the servant began to interrupt before a gold trimmed pillow hit the servant's face.

"I _order_ you to leave my room at once!" Zeldin bellowed.

"As you wish," the servant reluctantly agreed, leaving.

At that moment, the double doors to Zeldin's room opened and a woman in a royal gown stepped through.

"M'am, he's in an awful tiff," the servant explained hastily.

"I'll tend to my son," the woman said, waving the servant off. "Zeldin," she called, her gown trailing over the red carpeting of the room, up the steps leading to a rounded area of the bedroom where the bed stood, surrounded by arched windows with a picturesque view of the kingdom.

"It's too early, mother," Zeldin groaned, still in his bed.

She pulled back the ornate bed curtains all the way and sat on the side of her son's bed. "You're a prince, Zeldin," she said as she ran a hand over her son's wavy dark brown hair and chestnut skin. His ears had the same curve before they reached a high point that hers had. While her son had inherited his father's darker skin tone from his mixed Gerudo bloodline, he stayed tanned year round due to all his riding and other outdoor activities. Being a prince meant extensive training in everything from swordsmanship to archery. It was all preparation for the day when he would take the throne and become the king of Hyrule, but it was also for his own protection. "There are certain expectations," she continued. "Besides, you have far more presents than all your birthdays combined."

"What more can people I don't know give me?" Zeldin groaned.

"Be polite, Zeldin," she scolded. "Also, we have all your favorite deserts."

Zeldin's head rolled over so he could stare at her with his toffee brown eyes. Her skin was fairer than his, having more Hylian blood and even some of the now extinct race of Sheikah in her, but she shared his same wavy dark brown hair. "Deserts… _only_?" he asked.

"Of course," she replied with a smile, patting her son's arm. "Today is your sixteenth birthday. You can have anything you want. Anything at all."

He felt his pulse quicken as he thought of something he wanted more than anything else, but he quickly pushed the thought aside.

"So, come," she urged. "Everyone's waiting. Including several princesses."

Zeldin couldn't help but groan.

She laughed lightly. "You'd think you don't like girls," she joked.

He froze, his eyes wide, but his mother just continued.

"I understand the prospect of picking a wife can seem overwhelming, but you are the last of our bloodline and your father…" she continued.

"How is father?" he asked, sitting up, his silk sheets and woven blankets falling away to reveal his custom tailored royal blue pajamas.

"He's… worse," his mother admitted, her dark eyes turning to look out one of the windows.

He followed her gaze, but didn't say anything.

"If you cannot find a princess to marry before your father…" Her voice went silent for a moment. "Well, then, your uncle will become king."

"Then let him become king," Zeldin scoffed. "I never wanted to become king anyways."

She turned back to her son. "Zeldin, it's your duty to your family and to your country." She lowered her voice. "I know your father trusts his brother Gannondorf, but there's something about him… I just sense that, if he becomes king, it will mean dark days for our country and our subjects."

Zeldin made a slight scoffing noise.

"I'm serious," she warned.

"What do I care about some _subjects_ I've never even met?" he argued. "I'm surrounded by people all the time and I don't feel like I really known any of them enough to care about them. I miss the desert. It used to seem so big, like it was the world. There were never so many guards and rules. It's stifling."

"The last royal family was assassinated," she reminded him. "The guards are necessary."

"Maybe Count Ganondorf would be best for—" he began.

She stopped her son by brushing aside his wavy bangs and kissing his forehead. "No, Zeldin. You will make a great king. Just believe in yourself." She stood to go. "And wear your yellow suit. Girls love a man in yellow." She then left his room and he sighed before getting ready for his party.

~ Link ~

An enormous shadow stepped in front of Link's parents. It raised a sword and, in one sweeping move, his parents were dead. There was a clash of swords as he cried over their bleeding bodies in the rain, but all he could hear was the figure's cackling laughter echoing through the dark woods.

Link awoke covered in sweat. He had once again had the same nightmare, a memory of the night his parents were killed by some stranger when he was only a small child. He felt a chill as the air hit his sweat-covered chest. He looked over the dirty brown sheet that had become too small for his growing body and at his well-worn sleeping spot on the dirt floor and thought of the parents he now had.

Link had been raised by a couple who adopted him because they couldn't have children of their own. They also once knew his real parents, but, to him, they were his family. All they could offer was a small hut in the countryside, but they gave him the one bedroom while they slept in the main room. They gave him their only blanket and, most of all, they gave him their love.

Standing up and pulling on his loin cloth, Link left his room and found his adopted parents in the kitchen.

"Oh, Link, you're up," his father greeted. "You could have slept in, you know."

"It's okay," Link replied, approaching the table. His father stood and offered him the table's only seat. "No, you sit," Link insisted.

"You only turn sixteen once, Link," his mother said, holding something behind her back. "Have a seat and cover your eyes."

Link sat down and raised his hands to cover his blue eyes. Since his long blonde hair usually fell over his eyes, he ended up pressing his hair to his face too. His pointed ears that stood out even taller than most Hylians twitched as he heard something being set in front of him.

"Okay, uncover them!" his mother's voice shouted.

Link opened his eyes to see a small cupcake with a single candle on it. "For me?" he breathed.

"It's carrot cake," his father told him. "It was your favorite when you were little. I helped make it. See, I'm not completely hopeless in the kitchen."

"Thank you guys," Link said sincerely.

"Well, make a wish," his mother insisted.

Link closed his eyes and thought of all the things he wanted, like for his parents to have beds to sleep in or for his neighbors to be able to finally afford that cow they've always wanted or—

"I can tell you're thinking about wishing for something for someone else," his father interrupted. "This is your birthday and we have a rule. You have to wish for something for _yourself_."

"Your dad's right, Link," his mother agreed.

Link reluctantly nodded, taking a breath and blowing out the candle. He did have one thing he wanted for himself more than anything else, but he knew it would never come true.

His parents clapped their hands together. "Now try it!" his mother insisted.

Link tore off a piece of the carrot cupcake and savored the taste in his mouth. "It's delicious," he told them. "Here, have some." He offered them both a piece.

"Nope, it's for you," his father said, raising a hand."

"We're not hungry," his mother added, also denying a piece.

Link knew that they had probably given up having any food for themselves in order to make his cake, so he made sure to eat it slowly.

"And now, for your presents," his father declared once the cupcake was finished.

"Presents?" Link repeated, surprised.

"As I said, you only turn sixteen once," his mother told him, presenting him with a book.

Link immediately scanned over the cover. The title read, _The History of Hyrule_. "Where did you get this?"

"We told some servant to the royal family that we saw in town about your love of reading and fondness for history," his mother explained. "Would you believe, the royal family actually threw this book out because one of the pages is ripped?"

Link shook his head.

"The reading can wait," his father said, a broad smile on his face as he presented Link with a handmade fishing rod.

"Your rod, but…" Link began to protest.

"It's yours now," his father insisted. "You've gotten a lot better at fishing than me and that's with just your hands."

"I'll catch as many fish as I can and we'll have fish for lunch and dinner," Link immediately promised, taking the rod very carefully as if it were made of gold.

"You don't have to do that," his mother told him.

"I want to," he replied.

"Hmmm, what's this," his father said, scratching his head and then holding out his dirty, callused hands as if he had pulled something from his pointed ears. "Pick a hand."

Link glanced between the two hands, both equally worn from years of hard labor and pointed to the hand on his right. His father shifted his hands, obviously switching what he had in his left hand to his right.

"Right on the first try!" his father declared, opening his palm to reveal a shiny ruby crystal.

Link's mouth fell open. "A red rupee?" he asked, almost not believing his eyes.

"We've been saving up for a long time," his mother told him. "Take it. It's yours."

"But, it's…" Link began to protest.

"None of that," his father warned. "It's your birthday present. And we both insist that you spend it on something for _yourself_."

"Maybe a set of clothes so you won't look as… well, as poor as us," his mother suggested.

Link frowned. "But I'm not poor," he said, hugging them both. "I'm the richest boy in all of Hyrule. I love you guys."

"We love you too," his parents agreed.

And, it was true. Link had never felt so rich.

~ Zeldin ~

Zeldin entered the courtyard outside Castle Hyrule wearing a frilly yellow dress suit. As he passed by one of the many large and colorful cakes, he ran his finger over the frosting and licked it. He immediately made a face. "Not sweet enough," he complained. At once, a pair of servants wheeled the cake away.

In the center of the tables full of sweets and talking guests was literally a mountain of presents in every shape and size. He casually walked up to the stacks and picked up a present before tearing through the blue wrapping paper, tossing aside the ribbon. His face fell as he saw that it was just another pair of riding gloved. He glanced around. There was yet another archer's bow and a golden fishing rod. As if he'd ever need to fish. There was never a shortage of fish for dinner. What was next, a box full of rupees? What was the point in opening presents when you already had everything that could be inside? The one thing he wanted couldn't be wrapped up.

"There you are," Zeldin's mother called, approaching him. "The King of the Zoras was just showing me how much his daughter Rutela has grown. You two remember each other?"

Zeldin just nodded. The Zora princess was as forgettable as all the other princesses he'd met in his life. "I'm going out riding," he said, not even acknowledging the princess.

"If you'll excuse us," his mother said, pulling her son aside. "Zeldin, you're embarrassing us."

Zeldin just frowned at her.

"You can't go riding right now," she continued. "There are guests for you to meet and presents to open. And, look around. There are all your favorite deserts and not a single vegetable."

Zeldin shrugged. "You know I hate all this," he said, gesturing around.

"But the chefs spent so much time," she argued, "and the decorators and—"

"Not that," he corrected. "The people. They're so… _stiff_."

"I don't understand," she replied.

"Just go and have fun talking with all those kings and queens and royal buttkissers," he said. "I'm out of here."

"Zeldin, this is the perfect opportunity for you to find a princess you like," she said in a pleading tone. "You are the last royal born prince with magic-infused Hylian blood. The fate of Hyrule is resting on you."

He raised his hands into the air. "If the fate of Hyrule is dependent on me finding a girl I like, then the kingdom's doomed!"

"What are you saying?" his mother asked.

"Just forget it," he scoffed. "You said I could do what I want today and I want to go riding." He turned to leave her. "And, mother, you said there wouldn't be vegetables. I saw a carrot cake."

Her eyes widened. "I'll have the chefs throw it out at once."

"Fine," he grumbled, leaving. "I'll be back."

"Don't leave the castle grounds," she called from behind him.

Leaving the party, he felt more at ease as the noise faded. Behind the castle, he hopped a fence and entered the stables. He whistled and a tall, magnificent caramel brown mare rode over to him.

"Going riding, sir?" a voice asked as he patted Epona, his horse. He turned to see Talon, the bare-chested stable boy.

His pulse quickened as he once again thought of the one thing he couldn't have as a prince. Sure, he figured that Talon would do whatever he asked, but he was afraid of what might happen if his parents found out. At the very least, they'd be extremely disappointed and, at most, they would disown him. He shivered at the thought of what the shock would do to his ailing father. So, instead, he just waved Talon off. "I'll put on the saddle myself. Leave me."

"I am sworn to protect you," Talon replied.

"You're also sworn to obey me," Zeldin reminded him.

"As you wish, sir," Talon said, turning to go. "But, if you do leave the castle grounds against the queen's wishes, at least take your sword."

Zeldin just nodded. Once he was sure Talon was gone, he hung back up the saddle and removed his ridiculously frilly party suit until he was only in his silk boxers. He then climbed onto Epona, leaning his mostly bare body against the mare's bare back. She was the only girl Zeldin would ever want to be this close with and, as he rode her toward the castle gates and past the protesting guards, he felt a freedom he longed for wash over him like the warm country air. It was time for his birthday wish and he knew just where to go.

~ Link ~

Link stood outside the window of a small, run-down shop and stared at the gold and royal blue armor in the window. He was finally tall enough to wear it and he also finally had more than a single green rupee in his possession. This time, he had a red rupee, worth four blue rupees or twenty green rupees.

"I thought I told you vermin never to come around her," the shopkeeper hollered, stepping out of the shop. He crossed his arms to emphasize the size of his arms, one of which was wider than Link's thin frame.

"I-I'm here to buy something," Link stuttered nervously, producing the red rupee.

"Where did you get that?" the shopkeeper asked. "Stole it, no doubt. Well, it ain't no difference to me where it comes from. Rupees are rupees. Come in."

The shopkeeper led Link inside, where Link looked around in awe at all the fancy attire. He couldn't wait to see his parents' faces when he showed them his new clothes. "Sir, how much for the gold and blue armor in the window?" he asked.

The shopkeeper laughed. "More than you'll ever have, kid."

"Oh," Link mumbled, disappointed. "What can I afford with a red rupee." Even though he'd never held a red rupee before, apparently it wasn't as valuable as he had thought.

The shopkeeper looked around his shop. "How about a nice fancy hat?" he suggested.

"I was hoping for some clothes," Link suggested.

"How about…" the shopkeeper began, picking up a long shirt and holding it in front of Link. "You're a bit short."

"I'm sorry, sir," Link apologized. "I don't eat that much."

The shopkeeper nodded, looking Link over. Eventually, the shopkeeper's eyes fell on an outfit in the corner and he smiled. Walking over, he picked up an old green outfit and dusted it off. "Here you are, kid," he said. "Ain't today your lucky day, because I just happen to have this complete outfit that's just your size."

Link looked at the dingy old clothes. "They look a bit… old."

"They're antiques is all," the shopkeeper argued. "And one red rupee for the whole thing, tunic, books and even hat."

The "hat" was a piece of green cloth that resembled a night cap, but the tunic and boots did look like they'd fit. "I'll have to think about it," he said. "I was hoping for something a bit sturdier so I could… go out into the countryside and look for rupees. Maybe I should go across the road and buy a shield."

"No need to be hasty," the shopkeeper interrupted. "You know, kid, these ain't just any ordinary clothes. These are the legendary 'Hero's Clothes' which were worn by an ancient hero who saved all of Hyrule."

Link's eyes widened. "Really?"

The shopkeeper had to stifle a laugh at the boy's gullibility. "Of course!"

Link looked at the outfit again and then down at the red rupee in his hand. He hadn't wanted to spend his gift all on an outfit unless it was armored. He'd never had this much money before and wanted to make the right decision. Also, he sensed that the shopkeeper was somehow manipulating him, so he turned to leave, saying, "I'll think about it. Thank you sir."

"I see," the shopkeeper said, frowning as Link walked out of his store.

Once outside, Link studied the clear ruby crystal. If it really was a hero's outfit, he would be proud to wear it and he knew his parents would like to see him in it. It was something "just for him." Looking over his dirt-covered chest and legs, he made up his mind. But, before Link could reenter the store, he suddenly found himself being pushed to the ground and felt the red rupee being taken from his hand.

Link sprung to his feet, looking around. He spotted another peasant running full speed away from him and toward the city gates, the glint of something red in his hand.

Link ran as fast as his narrow legs would carry him, his bare feet slapping against the rocky road below him. As the thief ran past the city guards and out into the countryside, Link yelled out to the guards, "He robbed me!"

One of the guards glanced him over before looking away. "Your kind only knows stealing," the guard scoffed.

Link chose to ignore the guards and continue running out of the city and into the countryside. Up ahead, he could see the thief running toward the woods and a hint of fear shot through him. He'd always been told to stay out of the woods, that they were filled with dangers. His real parents had been killed in these woods. But, it had taken his adopted parents a long time to save up for that rupee and he wasn't going to give it up.

That was when Link noticed movement all around in the woods. It took him a moment to realize that it was the plants themselves that were moving. And, in one swift movement, a massive plant leaned over and ate the thief in one bite.

Link froze as the thief was eaten, rupee and all. He looked around, noticing that the other plants looked just as hungry. One dove toward him, so he rolled out of the way, rolling into a rock. Picking up the stone, he threw it at one of the plants, the rock crushing its head. He looked around for a larger rock and, when he spotted one, he ran to it. But, his small arms proved too weak to lift it. So, instead he tried to roll it. Still, nothing.

Spotting a rock that looked lighter, he ran to it, trying to heave it up onto his shoulders. Instead, to his surprise, the rock was concealing a hole in the ground, which he promptly fell into.

He fell hard onto his backside as he saw the plants bite at the tiny opening above him. For once, being so skinny had actually saved his life. But, as vines crept down through the hole, Link knew he had to move.

He looked around to discover that he'd fallen into an underground cavern. Its walls shimmered with a wet, reflective glow from a few scattered torches. Obviously someone or something lived here. He had read about moblins lurking inside caves and really wished he had either armor or at least a shield.

As he carefully made his way through the cavern, he heard voices talking. They didn't sound like what he imagined moblin voices would sound like. One sounded light, almost feathery, like an angelic woman's voice. The other was more masculine, though not threatening. In fact, it sounded southing and slightly arousing.

Following the sound, he began to make out bits and pieces of their conversation.

"What kind of a Great Fairy are you if you can't even change how someone _feels_?" the male voice complained angrily.

"You cannot deny your feelings," the lyrical female voice said calmly.

"Then at least make it so my parents will understand," the male voice pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot change their feelings either," the female voice replied sympathetically.

"Why did I even come here?" the male voice asked, seemingly to himself.

As Link rounded a corner, he saw a glowing female figure. She appeared to be completely nude and hovering over a pool of sparkling water. "You came here because there is something you want more than anything else," she spoke, "and it is not to change how you feel. It is to share those feelings with someone else."

"And doom all of Hyrule," the male voice mumbled. "But the only people I know are rich snobs and servants that I have nothing in common with," he argued and Link shifted his position to where he could see who was speaking.

That was when he saw him. Standing before the glowing woman was a dark skinned boy about Link's age. He was wearing a type of loin cloth that Link didn't recognize, made out of some strange shiny material. His chest, legs and arms were reflecting light from the pool, revealing how muscular and defined his body was. He had wavy dark brown hair that looked black in the cave's dim lighting.

"What you seek shall find you," the woman told him.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" he grumbled.

"Exactly what it sounds like," she replied. "Now, before you go, do you have a wish for someone besides yourself?"

Link watched as the teen's face fell, a look of sadness sweeping over him. "I want my father to be well again."

"For yourself, so you will not have to marry and become king yet?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Yes, but for my mother and for everyone else too."

"Then give your father this," she said, holding out her hands. In them appeared a small vile with what looked like a firefly trapped inside. "The fairy will heal what is ailing him."

He stared at the vile before saying, "Thank you."

"Come back when your journey through life has weakened you," she said, spinning around and then vanishing into a sparkling light that melted into the water below.

Once she was gone, the dark skinned teen turned and left.

Link crept out from his hiding spot and looked over to where the muscular teen was headed. That was obviously a way out of the cave, but what was this place? Looking around, Link noticed the tall, ornately carved pillars above the pool of water. He had overhead traveling adventurers talk about such things and realized this must be a Fairy Fountain. He could wish for the rupee he had lost just as the person before him had wished for some healing fairy. But, how to activate it?

He peered over the edge of the pool and stared down at his reflection. His eyes looked exceptionally blue staring back at him. Suddenly, a light burst forth from the water, forming into the same Great Fairy.

"Uh, hello," Link greeted nervously.

"Hello, Link," she greeted. "I have been expecting you."

"How do you know my name?" he asked.

"I know many things," she replied with a smile. "I know that what you want for yourself in fact holds the key to also helping those you care about. It also holds the key to unlock the mystery of who killed your parents."

"How?" Link asked.

"Believe in yourself, Link," she told him. "And always follow your heart. When you do, no matter how selfish a choice may seem, it will not be."

He stared at her, confused.

She just smiled. "Go now. Your destiny awaits. _He_ awaits."

Link blinked at her as she vanished. "But the rupee…" he called, but she was already gone.

He stared at the water for a while longer before turning back to the way out of the cavern. The Great Fairy certainly had left him confused and he was still without the red rupee. He felt ashamed to go back to his parents and tell them that the present they had worked so hard to save up for had been stolen. Still, he had no choice but to go back.

As he left the cave, he found himself near the edge of the woods. But, as he made his way, he heard a whirling sound in the trees. He looked up to see what looked like a swollen root flying around on spinning leaves. It suddenly dove down toward Link, forcing him to dive out of the way as its blade-like leaves cut into the grass.

He ran into a denser are part of the forest, where the oversized flying root could not go. But that was when he heard a rustling overhead and instinctively rolled back into the more open part of the woods near its edge just as a massive spider that Link had seen enough in books to know was a skulltula lower from a web toward him. It detached itself from its web and clanked toward Link, who promptly spun in his tracks, finding his path blocked on the other side by the flying peahat root. Panic flooded Link's veins.

Suddenly the skulltula was kicked into the peahat by a massive set of hooves. Link looked around just as he spotted a rider on horseback. It was the same dark skinned teen he'd seen in the cave. With one muscular arm, he reached down, pulling Link up onto the horse behind him.

"Hold on tight!" the rider ordered as the brown horse neighed loudly before galloping off, leaving the woods behind.

Link wrapped his arms around the stranger's toned torso, feeling the muscles under his palms as he also felt his own chest heave against the rider's bare back. He rested his head on the rider's shoulder and couldn't help but smell how clean his dark brown hair was as it blew over the chestnut skin below it. Link was holding a boy. His birthday wish had come true after all…

**~ To Be Continued ~**

_**Author's Note:**__ So what do you think so far? What will happen next? Please review!_


End file.
